Cuento de las cuatro estaciones
by Bra1
Summary: Durante un año, durante las cuatro estaciones; una pareja afronta su relacion de distinta manera.Mejor verlo y opinad RR
1. Cuento de Otoño: Encuentro en la biblio

**_AVISO: _**Los personajes aquí usados no son ninguno propiedad mía (más quisiera yo tener a uno en concreto *¬* xD), son todos de su autora J.K. Rowling, una señora que escribió una entretenida historia sobre un niño mago en un café...y se forro. 

Llegue apenas el año pasado a este universo por decirlo de alguna forma por lo que soy bastante nueva (vamos que no sigo esto desde sus comienzos) por ello si hay algo mal no dudéis en decirme (apenas he leído hasta el 3º libro -_- aun batallo por el 4º) de todos modos he tratado de hacer las mínimas referencias a hechos concretos del libro.

En cambio la idea si es mía, todo lo acá escrito fue sacado de mi imaginación y es algo echo sin animo de lucro, solo lo hice para pasar un rato entretenido tanto yo como quien lo lea ^^

*******

Nuevamente miro por la ventana de su habitación viendo el amplio jardín que rodeaba al castillo. Estaban en pleno otoño aun, hacia más bien poco que habían empezado el séptimo curso y varias sorpresas habían llegado con él, una de ellas la que la afectaba a ella en ese momento.

Los amplios jardines que rodeaban el enorme castillo mostraban las hojas caídas de los árboles, entre ellas se podía ver a los alumnos de primer curso jugando como los niños que aun era.

Cerca del lago algunos chicos se dedicaban a probar su puntería, más allá en el campo de quidditch se entrenaban con ganas para el primer partido del curso que seria en pocos días.

Volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje que veía desde la ventana ; las hojas cayendo de los árboles y volando por el suave viento otoñal, las risas de los niños disfrutando de su ocio, el sonido de las escobas volando a toda velocidad con su entrenamiento, el sonido del "tic tac" de un reloj...

La muchacha que momentos antes observaba el panorama desde la ventana de su habitación miro el reloj muggle que en su muñeca llevaba siempre observando con ello la hora exacta. Se acerco a un espejo y se arreglo su largo cabello, seguidamente cogió un bolso que reposaba en su cama con varios pergaminos y un libro, recogió su varita del escritorio y bajo rápidamente la escalera de la torre pasando en instantes por el retrato de la dama gorda , dejándola atrás en cuestión de segundos.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera acerelo el paso yendo cada vez más rápido, bajaba los escalones de dos en dos y cruzaba las esquinas sin observar siquiera si venia alguien. En apenas cinco minutos llego a su destino, se acerco a una de las ventanas y se retoco nuevamente el pelo, tomo aire para descansar de la rápida carrera que sin saber como había comenzado y cruzo la puerta en que se encontraba parada.

Como desde hacia apenas unas semanas entro a la misma hora de siempre a la biblioteca llevando un libro que ni siquiera había leído y devolviéndolo en el acto.

Observo con disimulo por el rabillo del ojo quienes había en la biblioteca mientras devolvía el libro. Apenas dos ravenclaw y un hufflepuff en las mesas además de un slitherin que ya se iba.

Era la hora perfecta, había poca gente ya que la mayoría estaba disfrutando del buen tiempo que aun hacia en los jardines.

Volvió a mirar buscando a alguien en concreto sin saber porque, sin suerte por lo visto se dirigió a las estanterías revisando los libros con poco interés, algo muy raro en ella.

Pasaba por los libros de herbólogia sin apenas mirarlo, curioseaba entre los de historia mágica sin ponerle verdadera atención, pasaba completamente de largo por la sección de libros sobre pociones.

Con ese ritmo llego hasta la sección de libros de encantamientos ...cerca de ella estaba la entrada a la sección de libros prohibidos...una pena era el único sitio que le faltaba por revisar y seguramente a quien buscaba estaría allí, al fin y al cabo era su especialidad, pero por desgracia se necesitaba una autorización especial de algún profesor para poder siquiera echar un vistazo.

Desanimada tras esperar un rato revisando distintos libros, a cada cual más estúpido, cogió el primero que pillo sin siquiera leer el titulo e hizo amago de darse la vuelta y volver a su casa sin haber cumplido su propósito.

-Buenas tardes Hermione-saludo amablemente una voz masculina recién salida de la sección de los libros prohibidos.

-Buenos tardes profesor-devolvió el saludo tímidamente.

-¿Qué haces en la biblioteca con el día tan bueno que hace?¿Acaso te has peleado con Harry o Ron?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no profesor, no es eso, simplemente ellos están entrenando y vine a buscar algo de lectura-mintió en parte Hermione.

Era cierto pronto seria el primer partido del curso, gryffindor vs. slitherin , y obviamente Harry y Ron no estaban dispuestos a perder, por ello los entrenamientos eran tan exhaustivos...en cuanto a lo de buscar lectura no era el motivo de su estancia allí...más bien su motivo estaba justo delante suya sonriéndole con calidez y amabilidad.

-¿Y qué interesante lectura te llevaras hoy?-volvió a preguntar

Hermione como toda respuesta solo atino a enseñarle el libro que momentos antes apretaba contra su pecho.

-"Como convertir a una rana en tu príncipe azul"-leyó el titulo con asombro su profesor.

Sobra decir que Hermione estaba igual, tonta de ella había cogido un libro cualquiera, el primero que pillo, sin ni siquiera pararse a leer el titulo, por lo tanto en su cara se notaba que estaba completamente avergonzada y era incapaz de levantar la vista del suelo.

-¿Acaso la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, siendo tan bonita como es, tiene que recurrir a hechicería barata para conseguir lo que quiere?.-pregunto sabiendo que no.

Ella bajo mas la vista al suelo tomando un color rojo más fuerte.

Le era difícil decir que era lo que quería porque llegaba a ser difícil para ella incluso averiguarlo.

-Hermione no creo que una muchacha tan bonita como tu tenga necesidad de recurrir a esta clase de soluciones-apoyo amablemente su profesor.

-Podría pedirle su sapo a Neville-rió tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-No creo que entonces sirviese, necesitarías una rana autentica, podría salirte algo horrible si usas material "malo" –su profesor le acompaño en las risas

Pronto los dos estuvieron riendo en voz baja manteniendo una agradable conversación con confianza.

-¿Y usted profesor, qué lee?-le sonrió mas contenta Hermione.

-No mucho. Algunos libros de defensa como por ejemplo "Recibir un hechizo peligroso y sobrevivir a él"; "El medio de vida de los Boggarts" y mi favorito "Como convertir en chocolate todo lo que tocas"-sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Buen libro el ultimo profesor!-rió con ganas Hermione-Creo que eso estamos empatados-sonrió

-Tienes razón Hermione.¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Yo dejo este libro y tu dejas ese ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno...¿aunque podrá usted profesor?-reto Hermione conociendo la debilidad por el dulce alimento de su profesor favorito.

-Probemos a ver-sonrió aceptando su reto.

Hermione coloco el libro de donde lo había cogido contenta de poder soltar tan estúpido volumen tan poco acorde con sus gustos y personalidad.

Cuando el profesor soltó su libro con algo de dificultad observo otro que no había comentado antes.

-¿Y ese libro profesor?-pregunto con gran curiosidad.

-Lo encontré en la sección de "varios", me llamo la atención y lo cogí-sonrió-Toma Hermione ¿qué tal si te lo llevas tú y luego me comentas qué tal es?

-Pero si lo ha cogido usted...

-Tranquila hay muchos como este en las estanterías, además creo que tu lo disfrutaras más que yo.

-Muchas gracias profesor-tomo el libro agradecida.

Por un momento se quedo observándolo, era un libro bastante grande, unas quinientas hojas, tenia recias tapas de piel y su titulo grabado con letras doradas y muy trabajadas "Grandes cuentos mágicos escritos por muggles"

Sonrió ante la curiosidad que el libro le había causado, quizás el profesor tenia razón y disfrutaría del libro, al fin y al cabo no siempre tenia que estar leyendo libros de texto y parecidos, a veces era bueno desconectar.

Los ligeros ruidos en una de las ventanas saco a hermione y a su profesor de su animada conversación, al otro lado del cristal sus dos mejores amigos, Harry y Ron, la llamaban saludándole con la mano, los dos estaban completamente sucios, se veía que los entrenamientos fueron muy duros. Hermione rió y los saludo junto a su profesor, los dos chicos tras esto se dirigieron a sus cuartos a bañarse como hicieron entender por señas.

-Se ve que entrenaron duro hoy-rió el profesor

-Si esta claro que no quieren perder ante slitherin-Hermione puso cara de circunstancias

-Harry se parece tanto a su padre...en todos los sentidos-sonrió tristemente el profesor.

Hermione junto al ultimo profesor que se había incorporado a la plantilla del colegio retiraron los libros y salieron juntos hacía el pasillo caminando a la par que conversaban animadamente otra vez hasta llegar al cruce de caminos en que se separaban.

-Gracias por todo profesor-nuevamente Hermione clavo su mirada en el piso.

-No las merece Hermione, con empeño e ilusión puedes conseguir todo aquello que te propongas-otra vez sonrió cálidamente acompañando sus palabras.

-Lo tendré en cuenta profesor-le devolvió la sonrisa con un tímido rubor en las mejillas.

-Toma-ofreció algo el profesor sacándolo de su raida túnica.

Hermione agradeció el gesto y cogió lo que ofrecía, una pequeña tableta de chocolate envuelta en papel plata. El simple roce de su piel le produjo una descarga eléctrica y consiguió aumentar su sonrojo.

-Muchas gracias-tartamudeo

-De nada. Es un buen medio para aparcar los problemas-sonrió antes de irse

El profesor tomo el camino hacia su despacho mientras hermione se quedo allí mismo parada con un notable sonrojo y apretando contra su pecho el libro.

-Ojala todo fuese tan fácil como dar un chocolate-murmuro para si

Segundos después sonrió por su propio comentario, apretando más fuertemente el libro contra su pecho y saliendo corriendo hasta su casa pensando en la idea que su propio comentario le había dado sonriendo alegremente ante esto.

_**FIN**_

*****

**_NOTAS:_** ^_^ el primer fic de HP que escribo , llevaba muchísimo tiempo con ganas de escribir de esto y me vinieron muchas cosas a la cabeza y al final me decidí por estrenarme en esta sección con este fic.

La protagonista la conocemos y bueno a él no se le nombra claramente-si os habéis dado cuenta he tratado de dar las menos descripciones posible-pero es fácil adivinar quien es por los detalles ^^.Decidme quien creéis que es ^_~

Bueno espero que os haya gustado y como no que me dejéis un review dándole al botoncito de abajo donde pone "Submit Review" y luego "Go", lo tengo configurado para recibir reviews anónimos así que es fácil ^^ si no podéis siempre podéis mandar un e-mail a : bsaskgmhlrecz@hotmail.com

**_Bra^^_**


	2. Cuento de Invierno:Chocolate y sentimien...

_**CUENTO DE LAS CUATRO ESTACIONES**_

_**AVISO:**_ Los personajes aquí usados no son ninguno propiedad mía (ya me gustaría a mi tener a él protagonista de este fic *¬* xD), son todos de su autora J.K. Rowling, una señora que escribió una entretenida historia sobre un niño mago en un café...y se forro. Llegue apenas el año pasado a este universo por decirlo de alguna forma por lo que soy bastante nueva (vamos que no sigo esto desde sus comienzos) por ello si hay algo mal no dudéis en decirme (apenas he leído hasta el 3º libro -_- aun batallo por el 4º) de todos modos he tratado de hacer las mínimas referencias a hechos concretos del libro.

En cambio la idea si es mía, todo lo acá escrito fue sacado de mi imaginación y es algo echo sin animo de lucro, solo lo hice para pasar un rato entretenido tanto yo como quien lo lea ^^

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_ Bueno que seria de un fic sin sus queridos lectores ^_^ por ello quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron el primer capitulo (y que iba a ser único en principio) del fic. Así que muchas gracias a Hika; Alexia; Nire; Sagui y DarkLady-Iria

***********

**_CUENTO DE INVIERNO: Chocolate y sentimientos._**

El gran castillo de magia y hechicería Hogwarts se encontraba totalmente rodeado por la nieve. Los árboles habían dejado sitio al blanco elemento, donde antes estaban las hojas ahora no se distinguían apenas las ramas.

Los niños y jóvenes que antes, en otoño, paseaban o jugaban por los jardines ahora se dedicaban en sus ratos libres a pasear por los pasillos o a reunirse en sus salas comunes camuflándose así del frió.

El invierno había llegado apartando el otoño, las flores se habían ido marchitando y cerrando, las hojas de los árboles caídas ya no se veían en ningún lado, solo blanco, blanco de la nieve.

Desde una de las ventanas de los primeros pisos una chica de unos diecisiete años observaba con la vista perdida la nieve del jardín. Sus ojos castaños mostraban mirada ausente, miraba por la ventana pero no veía lo que había, su cabeza estaba en otro sitio.

-Hermione, ¿nos vamos ya?-una bonita pelirroja de su misma casa le sonrió

La castaña salió de sus pensamientos y le dedico una sonrisa ausente a su amiga

-¿Ya has terminado Ginny?-pregunto sin prestar mucha atención

-Si, Hermione...muchas gracias-sonrió la pelirroja apenada

-No te preocupes-le sonrió amable aunque ausente

-Si Ron se llega a enterar... o alguno de mis otros hermanos...no quiero ni pensarlo, ¡me matarían!-comento Ginny poniendo una cara de miedo que daba risa.

-Jaja tranquila, veras como todo ira bien , no hay motivos para que se enteren y si se llegan a enterar yo me encargare de tener ,por lo menos a Ron, a raya-sonrió Hermione guiñándole un ojo

-mmm...Hermione...

-¿Uh?-sonó ausente una vez más

-Si alguna vez tienes un problema o necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo...

-Tranquila Ginny; gracias-sonrió suavemente

-De nada. A ti-devolvió la sonrisa

Ojala su problema fuera tan fácil de solucionar. El de Ginny comparado con lo suyo se quedaba corto. Por fin había entendido lo que pasaba en su corazón: las mariposas en su estomago al verlo, las sonrisas de tonta que adornaban su rostro cuando menos se lo esperaba, su mirada perdida en todo momento, su despiste en clase, su falta de apetito... es decir todo los síntomas de enamorada hasta el tuétano.

Llegaron por fin a su destino, Ginny y Hermione entraron al Gran Comedor donde en las mesas ya comenzaban a desaparecer los alimentos. Se dirigieron hacia su mesa donde la mayor parte de los Gryffindor ya estaban acomodados; Harry y Ron les hicieron señas para que supieran donde estaban.

-Hola chicos-saludo Hermione mecánicamente

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Has tardado mucho!-Ron reprendía a su hermana como todo "buen" hermano mayor sobre protector y celoso.

-Eso a ti no te importa-rebatió Ginny molesta-No soy una niña pequeña Ronald, solo tengo un año menos que tu.

-¡Aun eres una cría!

-Ron, Ginny me acompaño a la biblioteca por eso tardamos; lo siento, debí de decírtelo antes-Comento Hermione tratando de poner punto y final a la discusión.

Nuevamente como desde hacia bastante la castaña se dedico a juguetear con su comida mientras nuevamente subía a las nubes olvidándose por completo de sus acompañantes. Había consagrado las 24 horas del día prácticamente a pensar en él, ni despierta ni dormida se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. En la sala común, en su cuarto, en el gran comedor, en la biblioteca, en sus clases...

Todavía recordaba con detalle su encuentro en la biblioteca, su animada conversación. Leyó con mucha atención aquel libro que él le presto descubriendo entre sus paginas grandes aventuras y maravillosas historias de amor con las que solía soñar luego cambiando los protagonistas, obviamente ella y el único dueño de su corazón.

Tanto le había encantado aquel libro que empezó a devorar todos aquellos que estaban en su misma estantería. Todos con bellas princesas, valientes príncipes, grandes castillos, hermosos lugares... en definitiva todos los ingredientes para maravillosas historias de amor en que ni la condición social, la edad, las diferencias...nada podía interferir en el amor. Es decir cuentos, cuentos donde todo era perfecto.

Nuevamente bajo a tierra oyendo, mas no escuchando, la nueva discusión que los hermanos Weasley llevaban acabo atrayendo las miradas de gran parte del Gran Comedor incluyendo no solo a los de su casa, que parecían acostumbrados, sino de las otras casas y también de la mesa de los profesores.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese momento, haciéndole a la castaña darse cuenta que con su viaje a las nubes se había quedado mirando a su profesor y que en un momento dado él, a saber desde cuanto, le mantenía la mirada. Otra descarga eléctrica de esas que le daban cuando él la tocaba o se encontraba cerca le subió por la espalda. Aparto la mirada avergonzada.

Por fin termino la estancia en el Gran Comedor en la que como siempre que estaban juntos, Ginny y Ron habían acabado discutiendo. Desde hacia tiempo que las peleas entre los dos eran constantes y cada una era mas fuerte que la anterior. Seguramente por el secreto que Ginny compartió con Hermione.

Llego a su primera clase, pociones, donde como siempre sentada con sus dos amigos consiguió, más que nunca, perder puntos para gryffindor. Seguidamente en herbólogia había cogido una mandrágora con las orejeras mal puestas; en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, una de esas "inofensivas" mascotas de Hagrid casi le saca un ojo, más tarde en transformaciones convirtió al sapo de Neville en un mastodonte cuando debería haberlo transformado en conejo... se podía decir que las clases no fueron muy bien.

Últimamente no daba una, cosa notada por sus profesores y también compañeros, siempre estaba en las nubes y cuando menos se lo esperaba estaba dibujando corazoncitos, lobitos, florecitas...

Ahora se dirigía a la ultima clase de ese día, D.C.A.O., la clase que tanto esfuerzo le costaba últimamente, no ya por la materia si no por el profesor que la impartía.

Entro a la clase y cogió uno de los últimos sitios del aula, saco sus libros y pergaminos colocándolos en la mesa ordenados, saco casi sin darse cuenta un espejito y se retoco, detalle imitativo de otras chicas. La clase empezó y el profesor de D.C.A.O. entro a la clase saliendo de su despacho, bajo las escaleras y empezaron la clase.

Nuevamente, como costumbre, no presto atención en clase, su mente opto por volar otra vez a cualquier otro lugar lejos de allí, las historias de amor con final feliz tomaron el lugar de los encantamientos y una hora, en otra clase más, olvido por completo donde estaba.

-Hermione, Hermione-la voz de su profesor la saco de su ensimismamiento

De repente la realidad cayo como una losa sobre ella, los cuentos de príncipes y princesas dejaron lugar al ambiente de su clase donde su profesor la miraba preocupado y extrañado a la vez que sus compañeros expectantes.

El timbre sonó en ese momento señalando el final de la ultima clase del día. Hermione recogió todas sus cosas rápido y mal deseando salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Hermione me gustaría hablar contigo un momento-pidió su profesor.

-¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo profesor?

La curiosidad por saber de Hermione surgió en ese momento. Por un momento todo su nerviosismo desapareció.

-Pasa a mi despacho por favor

Él le cedió el paso y Hermione obedeció, cogió las cosas que había dejado en la mesa y subió las escaleras siguiendo a su profesor. Al notar donde estaba, con quien estaba y como estaba su nerviosismo volvió.

-¿Qué quería de mi?-pregunto mientras el profesor le invitaba a tomar asiento

-¿Te?-pregunto cordialmente

-Si, gracias...

El profesor se dirigió a preparar un te rápido, Mientras tanto sin darse siquiera cuenta Hermione se le quedo observando: sus movimientos, como su cabello rubio canoso caía sobre sus ojos miel....para ella todo era perfecto, todo le gustaba.

-mmm... dime Hermione ¿te gusto aquel libro de cuentos?-pregunto para iniciar la conversación y romper el hielo.

-Si, muchísimo .No pensé que la temática del libro me fuese a enganchar. Ya he leído varios mas de los de su estantería –contesto animada-Me encantan sus historias: países lejanos, grandes aventuras, increíbles historias de amor...-cayo abruptamente y sonrojándose a lo ultimo mencionado.

-Hermione, últimamente todos los profesores te hemos notado extraña, no solo en clase sino también fuera de ellas, todos están preocupados por ti, incluyéndome yo; es extraño que alguien tan inteligente y estudiosa como tu obtenga tan malos resultados, no atienda en clase y este tan atípica.

Hermione sabia a lo que se refería, ella misma había buscado una manera de quitarse esos pensamientos no racionales de la cabeza pero no lo había conseguido, de repente todo su universo se reducía a él, solo encontraba una solución pero era incapaz de llevarla acabo.

Ella la bruja mas racional jamás conocida, guiada siempre por su sentido común, se encontraba ahora en un callejón sin salida; era incapaz de encontrar un motivo o solución lógica y donde antes mandaba su cabeza ahora lo hacia su corazón.

-La profesora McGonagall, por consejo del profesor Snape, me ha pedido que hable contigo acerca de esto. Considera que quizás tu quisieses hablar conmigo teniendo en cuenta la confianza que nos une por todo lo ocurrido tras mi salida de Hogwarts-comento algo triste al pensar en los acontecimientos.

Hermione cayo mirando con emociones entremezcladas a su profesor, sus lindos ojos miel mostraban preocupación por ella. Tras un buen rato de silencio en el que el se limito a sonreírle cálidamente como siempre se decidió a hablar.

-Profesor Lupin...

Antes de poder terminar de hablar se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a su bolso donde rebusco entre libros y pergaminos acabando por sacar una caja.

Con gran vergüenza pero ya decidida a dar el paso cedió la caja a su profesor que esperaba en su lado de la mesa pacientemente.

Remus Lupin, el profesor que le quitaba el sueño y le sacaba los suspiros, cogió la bonita caja. Se veía claramente que se había cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle, la caja roja envuelta en ese mismo color, se encontraba cerrada con un bonito lazo dorado; obviamente los colores de Gryffindoor.

Hermione retorció sus manos con nerviosismo sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿Para mi?-pregunto entre sorprendido y confundido

-Aja- fue la única respuesta de la nerviosa chica gryffindor.

Abrió la caja con cuidado mostrando en su interior aquello que demostraba lo que sentía y que tanto trabajo le había costado.

Un dulce chocolate con forma de corazón reposaba en el centro de la caja rodeado por otros varios corazones mas pequeños de doble chocolate y en el centro del gran corazón otro mas pequeño de chocolate blanco.

El profesor saco de debajo de la caja un pergamino perfectamente doblado en el que, tras desdoblarlo con cuidado, pudo distinguir la perfecta caligrafía de una de sus mejores alumnas. Con aquel detalle Hermione trataba de expresar lo que su boca era incapaz de expresar pero que mediante su esfuerzo ,al realizar aquel chocolate y las palabras que una noche fluyeron de su pluma cual manantial, esperaba poder compartir.

-Hermione...-la dulce voz de su profesor la saco de sus pensamientos como siempre.

Levanto la cabeza apartando la vista momentáneamente del suelo, que en esos momentos parecía atraerla como un imán o tener algo especial; se encontró con el serio rostro de su profesor que aun manteniendo la tierna mirada que lo caracterizaba se pasaba una mano por su canoso cabello muestra irrefutable de lo difícil que le parecía decirle aquello a su alumna.

-Hermione... te agradezco mucho el gesto y sobre todo tus sentimientos, pero sabes que no te puedo corresponder pequeña.

-¿Por qué?-aunque su cabeza sabia el motivo su corazón nunca quería atender a razones.

-Por algo muy sencillo, Hermione, soy demasiado viejo para ti, soy tu profesor y tu te mereces algo mucho mejor no alguien como yo ,no un enfermo que te abandonaría todas las lunas llenas y podría volverse contra ti en cualquier momento-su profesor la miro lánguidamente.

-¡Pero cuando los sentimientos son verdaderos esos detalles se convierten en nimiedades!-su corazón hablo por ella

-Hermione tu eres joven, bella y muy inteligente además de tener un gran corazón.

Encontraras a alguien como tu, alguien que merezca ser poseedor de tan bellos y maravillosos sentimientos.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, sin desearlo, sin poder evitarlo, las cristalinas lagrimas se formaron en sus castaños y ahora tristes ojos rodando por sus mejillas, bañando así su rostro sin control alguno.

Lo había hecho, por fin su corazón había confesado el secreto que celosamente había guardado durante mucho tiempo. El hombre al que su corazón y su pensamiento consagraba las 24 horas del día había acabado por conocer sus sentimientos y para desgracia de su corazón habían sido rechazados- amablemente, dulcemente- pero rechazados.

Pronto Hermione no supo que paso quizás su abrazo, el contacto de su piel limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas, quizás el calor que desprendía su cuerpo consolándola por lo inevitable, quizás, solo quizás. Lo ultimo que Hermione pudo relacionar con cordura era que el no solo era dulce como el chocolate, no solo olía a chocolate si no que el mismo sabia a chocolate. Su mente se perdió con aquel beso con dulce sabor a chocolate.

******

**_NOTAS:_** Bueno en principio este fic iba a ser de un único capitulo dejando a Hermione con sus sentimientos...pero recordé un DVD que vi en la videoteca y se me ocurrió coger su titulo para el fic...no tiene nada que ver el argumento.

El otro capitulo seria el "Cuento de Otoño" y entonces el fic da para 4 capítulos, espero que me deis vuestra opinión n_n a ver si mejora o empeora, si debería de seguir o debería de haberme quedado quietecita :P

Como siempre digo comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, chocolate (* ¬*) en un review dándole al botoncito de abajo o mediante un e-mail a mi correo: bsaskgmhlrecz@hotmail.com

_**BRA^^**_


	3. Cuento de Primavera:Noche acompañada

**_Cuento de las cuatro estaciones_**

**AVISO:******Los personajes aquí usados no son ninguno propiedad mía (ya me gustaría a mi tener a él protagonista de este fic *¬* xD), son todos de su autora J.K. Rowling, una señora que escribió una entretenida historia sobre un niño mago en un café...y se forro. Ya por fin he podido leer el 4º libro ^O^ (gracias Macarena) así que me hago una idea mejor de como son los personajes (aunque Remus no salga)

En cambio la idea si es mía, todo lo acá escrito fue sacado de mi imaginación y es algo echo sin animo de lucro, solo lo hice para pasar un rato entretenido tanto yo como quien lo lea ^^

Este capitulo contiene** lime**, es decir contenido ligeramente erótico( no pornográfico), no voy a decirte que tengas que ser mayor de edad (la edad mental muchas veces no concuerda con la edad física -_-) para leer esto pero te aviso: lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad tu debes decidir si tienes un criterio lo suficientemente preparado para aceptar algo tan normal como estas muestras de amor.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** Obviamente este apartado no podía faltar ^_^ ya que esto no saldría adelante si no fuese por vosotros así que muchas gracias a :Relley-chan,Hikaru Kamizaki, Alexia y Paz_Beyonce. Gracias a todas ^_^ espero que esto os guste (aun con las reticencias).Especial agradecimiento a Nireya por el titulo de este capitulo ^^

**********

**_CUENTO DE PRIMAVERA: Noche acompañada_**

Nuevamente los jardines de Hogwarts bullían de actividad. El blanco y frió invierno había pasado por fin y la primavera había tomado el lugar que por derecho le correspondía en esos momentos. Los árboles volvían a tener hojas, las flores abrieron al sol sus capullos, la hierba creció fuerte en el pasto, el sol alumbraba con más intensidad.

Las parejas paseaban muy juntas por los jardines, haciéndose toda clase de acurrumacos, a su vez nuevas parejas se formaban, nuevos sentimientos surgían y el dicho de "en primavera la sangre altera" se cumplía.

La primavera traía consigo muchos nuevos rumores sobre la vida amorosa de la mayor parte del alumnado pero también de los profesores; por los pasillos se oía que el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, bebía los vientos por Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la casa rival a la suya. Pocos creían en este rumor pero había otro que sin embargo cobraba cada vez más fuerza y por si solo ya había conseguido causar problemas. Slytherin y Gryffindor nunca se llevarían bien...

Cuando el sol empezó a retirarse, la gente abandono los jardines y los pasillos empezaron a quedarse desiertos, ni un alma quedaba en ellos; pronto Filch y la señora Norris empezarían su ronda de vigilancia.

Con pasos sigilosos una pequeña sombra recorría los pasillos con sumo cuidado, sus orejas puntiagudas captaban todo sonido cercano, sus pupilas rasgadas observaba atentamente todo lo que su campo de visión abarcaba. Con movimientos elegantes y seguros movía su cola castaña-dorada a la par que sus pasos, atravesaban los pasillos con un destino ciertamente claro para ella.

Un kneazle castaño- dorado recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts, rápidamente llego al lugar donde quería. Obviamente la puerta estaba cerrada, era ya tarde y no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo. Por un agujero oculto en la pared entro a la clase y luego al despacho, salió por debajo del sofá que había y llego hasta delante del escritorio.

El kneazle observo curioso el bulto que reposaba su cabeza sobre los papeles. El "dueño" del despacho parecía haberse quedado dormido corrigiendo exámenes, sus cabellos rubios canosos caían desordenados tapando su rostro, en el se podía apreciar señales de falta de sueño, se veía con poco color...todo debido a la luna llena.

El "gato" se subió a la mesa cuidadosamente y con pasmosa agilidad, se acerco al hombre y le dio con el hocico llamándolo, cuando reacciono dos perlas miel se dejaron ver esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, el "gato" maulló como respuesta y salto a sus piernas restregando su cabeza en su pecho para recibir caricias, pronto se encontró maullando y disfrutando de las caricias como cualquier gato.

-Ya creí que hoy no vendrías- sonrió el hombre mientras le rascaba tras las orejas.

El "gato" maulló en respuesta. En pocos segundos en lugar del kneazle había una linda muchacha de largos cabellos castaños que ahora disfrutaba de las caricias de "su"hombre en su rostro.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte esperar, pero se ha montado una buena hoy...-sonrió perdiéndose en su cuello.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-pregunto curioso

-Se nota que has estado de "baja"- rió -todo el colegio se ha enterado ya. Se ha montado una buena. Creo que los gritos aun se oyen en la torre... pillaron a Ginny y Draco demasiado juntos en los baños de prefectos...

Remus hizo un silbido de sorpresa.

-Ya ves por eso me entretuve, primero Ron quiso matar a Malfoy y luego a Ginny...no creí que los pelirrojos tuviesen tanto genio- Hermione agradeció que no quedasen más Weasley en el colegio...

-Ya veo. Bueno tranquila, son hermanos...al final las cosas se arreglaran.

Si, el gran secreto de Ginny había traído tela. Al principio la gente no se lo creía, otros se lo tomaban a chiste, también los había que querían matar a alguien...

Cuando Hermione lo descubrió enmudeció de la sorpresa, nunca creyó que a Ginny se le diese tan bien el teatro; era increíble la farsa que tenían montada: Por los pasillos el típico odio Malfoy-Weasley se dejaba notar como toda la vida, los calificativos de "pobretona" y "serpiente" estaban a la orden del día ,en cambio, en la soledad de la salas abandonadas de Hogwarts todo eso dejaba lugar los besos y pasiones desastadas.

Era algo parecido a su caso, no podía ir pregonándolo por todos lados, la sociedad no lo aceptaría y traería multitud de problemas...sobre todo a él.

No pudo seguir pensando en ello, él la miraba atentamente como tratando de leer su mente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron los dos esbozaron una sonrisa de complicidad.

Cada vez que lo veía en el despacho recordaba aquel día de San Valentín...aquel día en que por fin desvelo su secreto quitándose un peso de su corazón, el día en que lo beso por primera vez y con ello el comienzo de eso que ahora mantenían.

No podía negar que le encantaba sus visitas nocturnas al profesor. Era curioso, y triste, ver la necesidad que Remus tenia de afecto, no había tenido una vida fácil su condición de licántropo lo había perseguido siempre, él mismo se había negado el amor pensando que por su enfermedad nunca nadie lo querría, había cerrado su corazón al ver que su mejor amiga murió protegiendo a su bebe, su mejor amigo protegiendo a su familia, su otro mejor amigo ,del que llego a desconfiar para su propia vergüenza, acabo en Azkhaban mientras que el verdadero culpable de todo quedo libre de toda culpa y considerado un héroe incluso...

Recordar eso le hacia arder la sangre. Su siempre calmado carácter y su paciencia se perdían al recordar todo aquello. Su cuerpo se tensaba sin poder evitarlo; dos personas habían muerto muy jóvenes, otra fue acusado injustamente perdiendo gran parte de su breve vida....y el más "afortunado" había pasado todos eso años desde la gran desgracia ocurrida vagando de un lado a otro como un perro vagabundo abandonado a su suerte.

Apenas podía mantener sus trabajos y ahora, con cada muestra de afecto, con cada beso, con cada visita se jugaba el único trabajo estable que había tenido y tendría en su vida.

Observaba con deleite como la muchacha se perdía en su cabello y depositaba suave mordisquitos en los lóbulos de sus orejas. Momentos como ese eran los que lo llevaban a olvidar sus mas pesimistas pensamientos y entregarse por completo a esa lenta pero dulce agonía que era el amor.

-Hermione he encontrado lo que querías ver- trato de decir Remus intentando no perderse en sus caricias.

-¿Si? ¡Genial! Enséñamelo- Hermione parecía una niña pequeña la mañana de navidad.

De un golpe se levanto de las piernas de su profesor y se dirigió hacia donde este le señalaba, el poyo de la chimenea. En el había multitud de cuadros todos ellos con fotos mágicas que sonreían y saludaban. La mayor parte de ellas eran de su juventud: en ellas salían los cuatro merodeadores a distintas edades, había también algunas de luego de la perdida de sus amigos y las mínimas ,pero no por ello menos especiales, de épocas mas actuales. Una de ellas le llamo la atención.

-Remus ¿y esa foto?-pregunto cogiendo la susodicha

-¿uhm? A ver-cogió la foto y sonrió al verla.

Habían echado esa foto en el gran salón de la mansión Black, estarían a punto de comenzar quinto curso cuando la hicieron. En ella salían Sirius, Remus, Harry y ella. Sirius y Harry salían juntos pasándose el brazo por el hombro y con cara de verdaderos pillos, a su lado una sonrojadísima Hermione sujetaba a un cohibido Remus que tenia vergüenza de hacerse la foto.¿Ron? Ron hacia la foto.

-Fue divertido ver tus intentos de resistencia-rió ella

-Para mi no fue nada divertido-se quejo graciosamente-Canuto siempre me molestaba con esa clase de cosas.

Hermione rió ante eso. Sirius, Remus, James y Peter siempre parecían llevarse como hermanos, se demostraban su amistad siempre y cuando solo quedaron dos y con la verdad descubierta ese lazo que siempre los unió se fortaleció. Esperaba no tener que pasar por eso para llegar a una plena amistad con Harry y Ron.

Los fuertes brazos de su aun convaleciente amor rodearon su cintura atrayéndola hacia ellos, ahora era él quien se perdía en su cuello.

-El lobito esta meloso hoy....

-¿Te molesta eso? Aun estoy convaleciente- puso cara de niño bueno

-Jaja, ya, ya... convaleciente, en ese caso deberías descansar...

-Y que mejor descanso que contigo a mi lado

Los dos acabaron en el sofá de la sala abrazados y perdiendo como tantas otras veces la razón el uno en los brazos del otro. Sentían sus besos, ahora más atrevidos mientras sus caricias subían de intensidad. Las ganas de estar juntos, el deseo de volver a ser uno solo les podía, la presencia de uno era embriagante para el otro.

Sus delicadas manos exploraban el terreno aun oculto por la ropa mientras nuevamente tomaba el sitio preferido para ella: en sus piernas y entre sus brazos sintiendo su cuerpo y su calor.

Él mientras tanto se dejaba querer sintiendo en lo más hondo de su corazón cada palabra, cada gesto, cada caricia, cada sentimiento. Estando juntos las palabras no hacían falta, con solo mirarse a los ojos podían saber claramente lo que pensaban o sentían. Eran tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes...

La ropa empezaba a molestarles, cada segundo la habitación, o más bien quienes estaban en ella, subía de temperatura. Sus suaves manos se deshicieron ahora de la túnica y empezaban a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa no por ello dejando su cuello o su rostro.

Él empezaba a tomar cartas en el asunto, descolocaba sus ropas y metía las manos entre su uniforme buscando su piel, su otra mano subía por sus casi desnudas piernas mientras tanto sus labios se negaban a soltar los de ellas mas de lo estrictamente necesario.

Sus largos cabellos castaños ahora se encontraban desordenados cayendo sobre su cara y sus hombros haciéndole cosquillas a Remus que se encontraba con la camisa medio abierta; ella se negaba a apartar sus manos del velludo torso de su compañero de "juegos", jugueteaba con su peludo pecho sacándole los suspiros (**N/A:** Todos los tíos tienen pelo....y Remus es un hombre lobo supongo que eso le afecta algo...y además el dicho reza "El hombre ,como el oso, cuanto más peludo más hermoso" xD) mientras el trataba de deshacerse del jersey de su uniforme que sin duda acabaría perdido por el despacho como siempre.

Sus labios por fin se despegaron, Hermione recorrió con sus labios aquellos rincones de su cuerpo que tanto mimaba, besos dulces y húmedos recorrían desde la comisura de sus deseosos labios hasta el lóbulo de su oreja donde tantos escalofríos trasmitía, bajaban por su cuello hasta llegar a su torso ahora completamente desnudo ;sus manos tomaban mientras un camino peligroso y se encontraban ya en su estomago.

Las tornas cambiaron ahora, Remus que hasta el momento se había limitado solo a disfrutar de las caricias de su niña se encargaba ahora de proporcionárselas, sus manos tomaban el control de la situación y su corazón se imponía a su cabeza.

Hermione era ahora la que recibía y no la que daba, la parte pasiva aunque no tan pasiva ya que para su corta edad ya tenia el pantalón de Remus casi desabrochado.

Sus labios se juntaron otra vez en otro beso y sus lenguas como danza de fuego se enredaron jugando entre ellas queriendo cada vez más y más. Sus manos no esperaron y volvieron a recorrer deseosos el camino ahora más libre.

En un momento la posición también cambio, Remus aprisiono a la castaña entre sus brazos y la tumbo en el sofá mientras el tomaba las riendas. Su camisa voló como momentos antes hizo su jersey, su piel quedo al descubierto y pronto el sujetador estuvo sobrando.

Mientras ella jugueteaba con esos canosos cabellos que durante mucho tiempo le fascinaron al no saber su procedencia, él se dedicaba a llegar con su lengua a los rincones a los que no accedía fácilmente con sus manos. La piel se le erizaba a cada lametón y corrientes eléctricas le subían por todos lados.

Ahora era su momento y no pensaba desaprovecharlo, solo dos prendas en cada uno les separaba de sentir su piel totalmente, solo dos prendas les evitaban el dejarse llevar por la locura abandonándose al pasional mar de sus sentimientos, solo dos prendas que

aunque intentasen evitar no seguirían en sus sitio mucho más tiempo.

La pequeña leona de Gryffindor mostró su carácter y saco las uñas volviendo a tomar el mando de la situación. Escapo de los brazos de Remus y de sus caricias y se coloco en mitad de la habitación sonriéndole seductoramente, poco a poco y como una lenta tortura la falda del colegio cayo hasta el suelo dejando ver el bonito cuerpo que su juventud le regalaba y lo poco que les quedaba para ya, sin duda, no poder dar marcha atrás.

Segundos después el lobo también planto cara encarando a la dulce leona contra la mesa y nuevamente los besos tomaron el lugar de las palabras, sus lenguas esta vez luchaban por ganar cada vez más terreno en una guerra sin cuartel y de la que ninguno se retiraría. Dos pares de manos volvieron a dedicarse a su hobby preferido, la "exploración".

Cuando los pantalones de él dejaron su lugar natural como por arte de magia y las manos de su ángel llegaron a la frontera y la sobrepasaron mas de lo permitido las dudas volvieron a surgir desde los mas profundo, como el primer día.

Sabia lo que sentía por ella pero el miedo a dañarla era incluso tan grande como el de perderla. Ahora era cuando las palabras hacían falta.

-Hermione....-trato de llamarla entre sus labios-Hermione...-las palabras se ahogaban con sus gemidos.

Él se perdía entre sus manos de ángel y su caricias de diosa, ni la misma venus, diosa del amor, se comparaba a su niña en esos momentos, aun así, nunca haría nada sin su permiso

Sus pensamientos, sus gemidos, su propio deseo le dificultaba hablar y el que sus manos fuesen cada vez más atrevidas y no saliesen de sus calzoncillos no ayudaba mucho.

-Hermione...te estas metiendo en la boca del lobo....

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario, no tenia mas sentido en ningún otro lado; sabia donde se metía, sabia como entrar y aunque sabia como salir no quería. Él siempre había sido respetuoso y caballeroso con ella, nunca la había obligado a nada y conocía perfectamente los miedos y dudas que lo atormentaban en su máxima expresión, siempre en ese punto.

-Lo se...

-...Entonces por que no...

-por que no quiero. El lobo no es tan feroz como lo pintan-sonrió entre labios besándolo con infinita ternura.

-¿qué no es feroz?, cuidado caperucita roja no querrás acabar en su estomago-acorto las distancias peligrosamente

-mas bien yo prefiero acabar debajo o en todo caso...encima

Otro beso dulcemente tierno unió sus labios tornándose por momentos en más pasional. Sus manos abandonaron el ultimo vestigio de ropa y se enlazaron a su cuello, las manos de el se posaron en sus glúteos a la vez que la alzaba.

-En la habitación estaremos mas cómodos-comento Remus haciendo sonreír a su princesa-Este lobo tiene hambre...

-¿El lobito va a sacar sus dientes?-pregunto con voz seductora

-El lobito te va a demostrar lo feroz que es...

-Uhh.....que miedo. ¿Y eso, qué no estabas malito?-hizo un amago de puchero

-Estando contigo, mi niña, se me cura todo...absolutamente todo-acaricio su mejilla dulcemente demostrando la veracidad de sus palabras.

Tomaron el camino hacia la habitación traspasando el umbral de la puerta como unos recién casados. La deposito sobre las blancas sabanas que cubrían perfectamente la cama y nuevamente pero ya sin dudas se desato la tormenta de pasión que elevaba al máximo en el campo físico sus sentimientos.

La ropa se perdió, las sabanas se alborotaron y lo gemidos y gritos de placer inundaron la habitación siendo testigo de la unión de dos cuerpos que compartían una sola alma y un corazón, la habitación fue la única conocedora de lo que entre esas cuatro paredes se llevaba acabo, la muestra de amor más grande que alguien pudiese imaginar.

El clímax llego y con ella el cese de la pasión pero no por ello de la ternura, dos cuerpos durmieron esa noche juntos sabiendo que aunque había muchas barreras para lo suyo sus corazones seguirían unidos tras tantas vivencias compartidas.

Solo restaba esperar entre mimos y demostraciones de afecto a la llegada del alba momento en que los dos amantes tendrían que separarse y actuar de cara al publico, ocultando su secreto, momento en que esperarían con ansias la nueva oportunidad de poder estar juntos como personas o como animales...simplemente juntos.

FIN

**********

**NOTAS:** ^^ Espero que os haya gustado, es el primer fic de este tipo que escribo y por ello se que no es el colmo de la perfección pero es que resulta difícil escribir sobre algo que no se conoce muy bien. Espero vuestros comentarios para mejorar ya que esto ha sido un reto para mi (lo próximo un yaoi xD)

Como siempre digo comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, chocolate (* ¬*) en un review dándole al botoncito de abajo o mediante un e-mail a mi correo: bsaskgmhlrecz@hotmail.com

**_Bra^^_**


End file.
